What If
by TiredAfterALongDayOfReadingFan
Summary: Callie has always had trouble trusting people and letting people in. She had to in order to protect herself and her brother, Jude. But when she finally goes to a foster families home that may be safe enough to open up to will she let them in or will she build her walls up even higher?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction so I would love to hear feedback and any suggestions you may have!

Announcement: I am going to try to keep the facts about when things happened and what happens as close as I can. Thanks enjoy!

Jude walks home from school and drops his backpack by the door. "Hey Callie, I'm home. Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen Jude!" Jude walks in and runs up to Callie and gives her a hug.

"Hey bud! I'm making dinner. We are having lasagna tonight so I hope you are hungry," Callie says.

"I am! I didn't eat my lunch today," Jude says looking down.

Callie lifted Jude's head making him look at her, similar to how a mother would do to her own child. "Honey, why didn't you have your lunch today?"

"It's nothing, a guy from school saw me talking to a guy in our class and called me names. Then he pushed me against a locker and demanded he would do something much worse if I didn't give him my lunch. I'm sorry!"

Callie's heart broke once again for her brother. She knew he didn't fit in well at school and didn't have many friends. "Jude you have nothing to be sorry for I'm sorry that happened."

Callie meant what she said. She was supposed to protect her brother from all the crap that was around, and yet she couldn't protect her brother from a seventh grader.

"I know but you spent money on the food and you took time to make it."

It's true their current foster father never fed them breakfast or lunch. He said they should learn that life doesn't always just hand them things so Callie started buying food from money she had collected over the years.

"Listen to me, I don't care about the time or money that it took for your lunch, he had no right to steal your lunch. OK?"

"OK," Jude agreed softly.

"Now why don't you set the table before you go and rest for a few minutes before dinner."

"Sure!"

After the table was set Jude went upstairs like Callie suggested.

When he reached the steps he saw his foster fathers door was open slightly. He decided to knock softly and tell him dinner would be ready soon. When he knocked and heard nothing he pushed the door the rest of the way and walked inside.

Jude saw that his foster fathers closet door was open and sitting in plain sight was the most beautiful wedding dress Jude had ever seen.

Even though Jude knew he would be in trouble if anyone caught him he took the chance. Jude looked in the mirror after he put on the dress he gasped at his reflection.

"Wow! I look really good," Jude muttered to himself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT OF THAT DRESS!" Jude froze where he was full of fear.

"I SAID NOW!" Their foster father took a step closer to Jude and when he was close enough where he could reach him, he started hitting him repeatedly.

"Callie!" Jude screamed. Snapping Callie out of her thoughts.

"Callie!" Jude screamed, even louder this time.

Callie quickly jumped up, sensing something was wrong. She ran upstairs as fast as she could. When she finally got upstairs she was horrified at the scene she saw.

Jude was in a wedding dress getting beaten up by her foster father terribly.

"Get off of him!" Callie yelled as loudly as she could.

She ran over and tried to get her foster father off of him but he was too strong. He kicked her in the stomach multiple times until she could barely breathe.

With all the strength she could muster up she got up.

_"I cannot let this happen to Jude I need to stop it. He is my baby brother and I will not stand by doing nothing to help," Callie thought to herself._

She saw a baseball bat that her foster father and his son use to go to the batting cages.

_"I know what I need to do," she continued thinking to herself._

Callie grabbed the bat as fast as she could.

"Hey what are you doing you stupid b****. Get off of my car," her foster father yelled while having his phone pressed against his ear calling the cops.

**Okay so I know that follows what happens but I have a plan so be patient. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

15 minutes later two police cars arrive and start shouting.

"_Put down the weapon, miss," the older police officer yelled._

When the police realize that Callie isn't planning on dropping the bat anytime soon they become more forceful.

"_Put the weapon down, NOW!" the younger officer said sternly._

_Well at least whatever will happen with me Jude will be safe at least for now, __Callie thinks to herself._

Callie puts down the bat.

"_Ok! Now put your hands behind your back." the older cop says as he handcuffs her wrists._

Jude finally coming out in a t-shirt and shorts. He quickly took off the dress after his foster father ran out towards Callie. He stands there in shock and looks at Callie who is standing there with a blank face.

_This is all my fault I should have never put on that dress. Why do I always have to cause problems for Callie? __Jude thinks to himself._

Callie is being shoved into the car by the police. Before they can completely put Callie in the back of the cop car she turns to Jude.

"_I will be back for you Jude. Don't worry no matter how long it takes I will come back for you. Be good and mind your manners. I love you!"_

One of the policemen stayed behind to question Callie and Jude's foster dad and the other one drove off with Callie.

Jude holds it together long enough for Callie to be pulled out in the car with the sirens blaring. He knew that Callie would want him to be strong in front of others. He ran upstairs as fast a as he could and closed the door as softly as he can. He didn't to cause any more problems by slamming the door.

"_So sir in your own words, what happened tonight?" the officer questioned to the man as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a notepad and a pencil._

"_Well officer, I was home working in my office. It was Callie's night to make dinner and I assumed Jude was helping her. They were always close almost attached at the hip. They were normally never apart even for a second. Anyway, I realized that I left my cell phone in my room and went in to get it. I found Jude wearing my ex-wives wedding dress. I politely asked him to take it off. The kids knew they were not supposed to touch anything in my room especially anything in my closet. So, when he refused to take off the dress I told him again this time more sternly. At this point Callie ran into the room and started freaking out. She started punching me and kicking me. I tried to reason with her and get her off of me but she wouldn't budge. I then had to push her off of me and hold her back. She was crazy. She ran downstairs and I heard the door close. I figured she had to take a minute to calm down so I left her there. Then I heard a big bang followed by more. I ran downstairs and looked out the window and saw her with a bat in her hand beating my car up. I grabbed the phone and dialed the police. I went outside and again tried to reason with her. A couple of minutes later you guys pulled up. You know the rest."_

"_Ok thank you I will call you if we need anything else," the policemen stated._

"_Ok thank you!"_

Just as the police officer was pulling out Bill, the Jacob's social worker pulled into the driveway.

Bill got out of the car and walked up to the man.

"_I am so sorry I got here as fast as I could," Bill said._

"_Thank you for coming."_

"_Ok! I know that a lot has happened but is it possible that if they release Callie that she and Jude could stay here just until I find another family to place her with."_

"_No!"_

"_Please just until I find something else for them," the social worker practically begged._

"_No, I do not want that girl in my house."_

"_Just for a couple of days."_

"_No, Jude can stay but I don't ever want to see Callie again."_

"_Okay then I will go. Thank you for keeping Jude for a little longer," Bill said before walking away._

**Back at the police station**

"_Ok, Frank we have a girl that destroyed some of her foster father's property. Will you watch her for a minute?" the cop who brought her in asked before telling Callie to sit down on the bench nearby._

"_It wasn't my fault," Callie muttered to herself as she was sitting down._

"_What was that? Do you have something to say to me?" The annoyance in his voice was undeniable._

__I said that it wasn't my fault! If you guys would listen to me and not just judge me on my background you would know that.__

"_Nothing," Callie spoke quietly._

A few minutes later a different cop came up to her and asked her to walk with him. When they walked down the hall and they reached the door they were going to go in Callie paused.

"_Come on, we don't have all day! Let's go," the cop said practically shoving Callie through the door._

_Just go in. It's no big deal you have been questioned before. Just tell them what happened and it will be fine. Right? Callie thinks to herself._

Truthfully Callie knows this isn't like any of the other times she's done this. This time it's not just her saying what happened with her other foster homes. This time she is the one being accused of the crime.

Callie takes one last long breath and forces herself into the dark, uninviting room.

_It's time! She thinks._

_The cop who walked her in quickly turned to leave and left her there with another cop._

_The cop, who was already sitting in a chair and who Callie assumed would be the one questioning her, introduced himself as Ruben and asked her to sit down._

_Ok well this cop seems nicer then the other one. In my experience though it is always the nice ones that turn out to be the most dangerous she thinks as she sits down wearily._

"_Ok I am going to record our conversation and I am also going to write things down as we talk," Ruben said politely._

"_Why don't we start with your name and age."_

"_Um...I'm...Callie...J-Jacobs and... I am sixteen...years old," she spoke nervously mumbling through__some words._

"_Ok, Miss. Jacobs can you tell me in your own words what happened tonight."_

"_I was making diner like I do every night and my little brother, Jude, was helping me," Callie spoke much more calmly after pulling herself together._

"_Are you close with your brother Jude?" the police officer asked. _

"_Yes he is the only family I have left I would do anything to protect him," Callie continued._

"_Okay then, please continue."_

"_Sure. I was almost done with dinner and the tables was set so I told him to go and relax before dinner. I knew that he had not had a chance to sit down since we got home. A few minutes after he left I heard Jude screamed out my name so loudly the dishes started shaking. I ran as fast as I could upstairs ignoring the food I was making. I found him in my foster father's room in a dress with my foster father beating Jude badly..." She finished telling him what happened Ruben asked a question._

"_Was that the first time he has touched you or your brother?"_

"_No, he used to beat me up all the time but I never let him hurt Jude."_

"_Alright! Come with me," Ruben said leading her out of the room and back to the bench she was sitting in early._

_A few minutes later, even though it felt like forever for Callie, a new cop came up to her._

"_Hello. Are you Miss. Callie Jacobs?" Callie nodded her head so the man continued, "You are going to be in juvy for a while for destruction of property and assault. In a few minutes someone will come and take you there."_

_There is only one word going through her head over and over again. It is eating away at her and she is feeling terrible and helpless. The one word that makes her want to throw up is...Jude. How is she going to make him feel better when he is bullied at school for being different? Who will help him with his homework and make sure it is all done? Who will comfort him in the middle of the night when he has a nightmare? Who will protect him?_


	3. Chapter 3

**In the car on the way to the jail...**

Callie is sitting in the back seat of the police car. The cop is trying to make small talk and comfort her but Callie doesn't want to be comforted by a cop. After all they were the reason she was in this situation in the first place. If they would have just listened to her she could be home with Jude right now. Jude! Thinking of that name made the pain she had been through tonight so much harder. If she could just get out of here she would be fine. If she could just see Jude and tell him she will be back soon. Tell him that she loves him and would never leave him. But she can't and she doesn't know when she will be able to. She know she has to get out and see him. He is her baby brother after all. They have been together all their lives. She keeps him safe and he is forever grateful but he doesn't know that he is the reason she is still here. She would have bolted months ago. But he kept her grounded. She need to see him even for just a second she need to know he is safe.

She tried unlocking the police door. She knew she didn't have to outrun the officer just out smart her.

Over the years she has learned how to perfect being invisible. She has been ignored, neglected, beaten, starved and so much more. She could do it. She put her hand on the car door and slowly tried to open it. It wouldn't open. She tried again this time with all the force she could muster. It still wouldn't open. She was starting to realize that she was trapped with no means of escape.

"Callie, sweetie the door won't open from the inside only I can open it." For a second Callie forgot she wasn't the only one in the car.

When the realization of where she was going hit her it was worse then she ever excepted. It felt like a piano fell on her heart. She couldn't breath. She started sweating and shaking. The car suddenly felt smaller as if it were closing in on her.

"Callie, honey are you OK?" The cop asked her.

But Callie couldn't hear her. Her breaths were becoming more rapid and uncontrollable. Everything was swerving in the car. The last thing she remembered was seeing red spots consuming her. Then everything went pitch black.

When Callie woke up she was in a very light room with people shuffling all around her. "Where am I? How did I end up here?" She thought to herself very confused.

When a nurse that was in the room saw she was awake he ran and got the doctor. They both came back a minute later. The doctor came up to her bed and looked at her and started to speak.

"Hello! Miss..." She knew what they were doing they had to know her name when she was brought in here. They were testing to see if she knew her name.

"Jacobs, Miss Callie Jacobs," she finished.

The doctor smiled and continued, "Well Miss Jacobs do you know why you are here." She shook her head no so he started talking again. "You are here because you had a panic attack in the car you were in. Now I am sure you know that although you may want to stay here you do have to move on. We can't keep you here forever. The next time you feel yourself getting worked up or freaked out take a calm breath and think of happy thoughts."

_"Who does this doctor think she is. I hate the pity stare she is giving me now. I know she knows where I was going. I hate when people feel bad for me I much prefer anger. I can deal with anger. I have been confronted in that type of situation before. But pity...pity is something I can't deal with." She again thought to herself._

"Okay then, I will leave you so you can get up and get dressed and get all your things together before you leave. There seems to be someone waiting for you by the door so hurry," the doctor said before rushing out of the room.

Callie did what the doctor asked and went to the bathroom after grabbing her clothes that were thrown on the chair by her bed. She got dressed and went to the bathroom before going to the sink and looking in the mirror at her reflection. She saw her face in the mirror and gasped.

The usually put together and tough person she usually saw was completely gone. A girl who looked terrified and had bruises on her face from when her foster father beat her that same night. "That's not me. No wonder the doctor pitied her if she saw someone looking like her she would pity herself too." She mumbled to her reflection.

She quickly splashed some warm water on herself and combed her hair. When she looked back at the mirror she smiled. "Now that's better!" She said out loud.

When she left the bathroom shortly after the cop saw her she made Callie come with her immediately. The car ride was quick to the jail but it felt like it took forever because nobody said one word.

When they finally arrived the officer driving got out she unlocked Callie's door and motioned for her to go towards a big gray building that was obviously juvy. Callie takes a deep breath and moves slowly towards the entrance. There were multiple guards at the entrance and when they asked what they were doing there she took a small step back.

The cop pushed her forward again and explained who they were while she pulled out her badge, the guards gave the teenager a disgusted look and stepped beside, allowing them to go through.

A few minutes later Callie had changed into clothes they gave her and was being walked down to what would be her new cell for the next couple of weeks. The cop who had brought her here was gone followed by a new person who appeared to be a security guard. When she was walking down the aisle there were all kinds of people giving her looks and mean stares. Still she stood like a statue continuing to walk down the hall. She knew if she even gave them some sort of sign she was afraid she would be done for.

When they finally arrived at a cell the security guard who had walked her here stopped by a cell. She looked inside and was shocked at what she saw. There were two girls who were obviously going to be her roommates. They were both scary looking. One with huge biceps and many skull tattoos. She was sitting on a hard table like thing. The other was equally as scary with a huge scowl directed at her and a scar on her face from what appeared to be force. She was sitting on a brown ugly seat thing which she assumed was a toilet. When they came by she seemed not to care of the position she was in with the only indication she saw us was that of her eyebrows narrowed down.

This is worse then Callie could have ever imagined. She knew Juvy was bad because she had an old foster sister that had once gone and said it was terrible but she didn't even think it could possibly be this bad.

_"Okay! If they think I is scared that will only make things worse for me. I have to try to act like this is nothing. Like they aren't throwing me into a lions cage with a meat necklace around her." Callie thinks to herself._

The guard who she was being brought here in the first place by was telling her this was where she would be staying. When she didn't move at his orders the guard said it even more forcefully. The tone clearly said do what I say now or else... Not wanting any more trouble and definitely not wanting to spend any more time in this h*** hole she reluctantly obeyed and stepped inside.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door slammed shut behind her leaving Callie with no escape.

"Well hello there my name is Zara and this here is Skippy. We have been here for a while. I am in for attempted armed robbery and she's in here for assault of a police officer along with driving while intoxicated and manslaughter. So what are you here for or did you take a wrong turn at the mall?" The girl with the scare on her face started with an evil smirk on her face.

"My name is Callie and I'm here for destruction of property and assault on my foster father," Callie said ignoring the joke from before.

"Ooooh we may have underestimated you...Callie..." Skippy had been silent until then.

"Yeah! I mean d*** girl your one of us." While saying this Zarra was walking over to the table like thing. "Alright newbie I am going to be taking a nap we will be testing you if you are truly one of us or just pretending."

"You mean that is our _bed__?"_Callie asked confused_._

"Oh newbie, you have a lot to learn!" Zarra said this while laughing.

At this point Callie knew._ "I do have a lot to learn but it could only get betters from here...right," Callie thought to herself before climbing into the extra "bed"._

**I will be doing roughly one more chapter of the jail Callie and then i will have the Fosters meet Callie. Some twists and turns to come. Let me know of any input or ideas you may have for upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

A loud bell rang waking up the sleeping Callie and her two bunk mates.

"What was that?" Callie got out of bed and groggily said.

"That was the morning bell. Every morning it goes off at five A.M. It is a warning bell that signals that we have five minutes to get up and get ready before the guards come down and take us to do our jobs," Zarra spit out getting annoyed.

"What kind of jobs?" Callie asked to no one in particular.

"We have to go down and then someone will assign us what we do everyday," Skippy said speaking up.

"How often do the jobs change?"

"Umm... Hello she just said we go down everyday to get new jobs," Zarra cut in.

"Oh OK," Callie replied.

"Now come on, let's go we have less then a minute left and I am not going to get in trouble because of you two sorry a***.

As the three cell mates walk down talking someone walks right into Callie. "HEY! Watch where you are going, newbie, some of us are trying to walk here," a voice yells silencing the entire hallway.

"But you walked into me," Callie mumbled softly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You better hope it was nothing. You got something to say you say it."

"Ok, I said you walked into me I didn't walk into you so maybe you should be the one apologizing!" Callie's voice began to rise as she turned around to face the girl.

"EXCUSE ME! NOBODY TALKS TO ME THAT WAY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT."

"WELL CLEARLY SOMEONE SHOULD."

With that last remark the girl who bumped into Callie pushed her so hard she hit a wall rattling her brain. "That will teach you how to talk to me," she remarked turning around.

Just then Callie gets herself off of the wall and replies, "I don't know I wasn't very convinced."

The girl turns around and slams Callie against the wall. Just then a security guard comes out and grabs the girl off of her and takes her away, breaking up the fight for good.

"Who was that?" Callie asked facing Zarra and Skippy.

"That's Daphne or as we like to call her, the bully," Zarra answered.

"She's been ever since we both got her. She's in here for drugs, armed robbery, assault, and gangs," Skippy continued.

"Is she always like that?" Callie asked getting nervous.

"Pretty much. Listen I would stay away from her. She's not one to mess with. She means business," Zarra informed.

With that comment they walked away to get their jobs not saying another word about it.

A few weeks later Callie was getting out of juvy.

Callie is walking in the line at the end of the day. She realizes she is right behind Daphne whom she has not spoken to since the last time they crossed paths.

"You're getting out today, huh? That's what we heard," Daphne speaks up.

Callie just stands there knowing whatever she says will only make the situation worse. She pretends she doesn't hear Daphne and hoping she will go away trying to hide the scared look on her face.

"Why are you so quiet, huh? Who was all mouth the other day when I confronted you? Lost my yard privileges 'cause of you," Daphne continues.

Daphne looks behind her looking to see where the officer is. Then she turns back around. Not being able to refrain herself any longer she turns around and starts beating Callie up with her friends doing the same.

When the officer finally breaks up the fight he calls Zarra and Skippy to take care of Callie. They do as they were told bringing her with them into the showers which were close by.

"What were you thinking you didn't even try to fight back?" Zarra asked before taking a washcloth and trying to take off some of the blood from her lip which was bleeding badly.

When Callie said nothing Skippy jumped in, "and why didn't you tell us you were getting out today?"

Callie spoke up for the first time, "I don't know I guess I didn't really think it was going to happen."

"That's stupid, Skippy and me have been there for you and we would have totally supported you."

"I'm sorry I guess I didn't really think you would care. Do you think we could forget about it?" Callie pleaded.

"Of course we would but only on one condition," when Callie didn't respond Skippy continued, "you have to drag your sorry a** back in here and visit me and Zarra over here every once and a while."

Callie laughed as she spoke, "I promise."

Later that day as Callie had gotten her belongings back and changed to her old clothes she was greeted by a man.

"I'm David, I work with Bill at Child Protective Services."

"Um where's Jude? Do you know where he is?"

"I don't know."

"I need to speak to him? Where's Bill? Why isn't Bill here?"

"We'll have to talk about that later."

"I just, I don't understand why I can't talk to Jude."

"That's enough. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Callie, this is Lena," David said as he and Callie walked up to Lena. "Lena, Callie." "I guess I could take her to one of the group homes," David said while looking down.

Just as Lena was about to say no she looked into the young girls eyes. She felt sorry for the girl who had been through so much. "It's just for a few weeks, right? Ok," Lena reluctantly agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

The car ride from the jail was a quiet occasion. Every attempt of Lena's to have a conversation was shut down with Callie's one word answer or shaking of her head.

A couple of minutes in Lena just about gave up and the rest of the car ride was spent in silence with the two women deep in thought.

When the women finally arrived at the house Callie opened the car door and quickly ran to the porch waiting to be let in.

_This is going to be a long couple of weeks, Lena thought to herself before getting out and unlocking the door._

Callie stepped inside followed closely by her new foster mother.

"Jesus, Mariana come down here for a second," Lena called out.

"Coming," they both responded at the same time.

When they came downstairs they expected to see Brandon with news on whether he won or dinner ready anything but not what they saw in front of them.

"Ummm hello! Who are you?"

"Mariana be nice," Jesus scolded.

"What you are wondering the same thing I just had the courage to say it."

"That's enough you two. This is Callie she is going to be here for a little while so we need to make her as comfortable as possible. Mariana you are going to be sharing a room with her so why don't you take her up there now. Jesus you can come with me into the basement and help me get the spare bed out," Lena stated.

"What why do I have to share my room? Can't she just stay down here while she's here?"

"No, now go," Lena ordered.

"Uhhhh," Mariana complained while stomping upstairs.

Callie followed realizing that is what she probably intended for her to do. When they both got upstairs Mariana pointed to a room to the left of the stairs. Then silently they walked in the door.

"Ok so this is my bed," Mariana pointed to her bed to the right of the door, "your bed will go against that wall over there."

"Ok, where is your bathroom?"

"Oh it's the door right over there the one that is slightly opened," the younger one of the two answered.

Callie walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. When she looked in the mirror at herself she remembered all the pain and everything she has been through. She couldn't handle it anymore. She needed to let it all out. She started to sob quietly but quickly grew until it was full on crying.

She was crying so hard and in her own world that she didn't even notice when the bathroom door opened and someone came in.

He didn't mean to walk in on anyone. He thought everyone was downstairs so he figured the bathroom was just closed by accident.

When he walked in his heart broke for a girl that he didn't even know. He didn't even know her name.

When Callie did look up only moments later she quickly wiped her eyes with her hands and tried to gain her composure. She would not cry in front of anyone least of all someone she doesn't even know.

"I'm sorry I was just leaving," Callie choked out still trying to control her emotions.

Brandon knew he should say something but he didn't know what to do. He still didn't know her at all or what she was doing in his house.

Callie left and quickly walked downstairs and Brandon came down shortly after.

"Oh Brandon I don't know if you guys have been introduced this is Callie, Callie this is Brandon," Lena introduced.

Brandon looked at Callie and was about to admit that they had met before in he bathroom Callie interrupted. "Nice to meet you Brandon."

Callie clearly didn't want to talk about what happened in the bathroom so Brandon let it go. "Yeah, you too!"

"So," Mariana started clearly not sensing the tension in the room, "are you going to tell us how the competition went or are you going to leave us in suspense?"

"I want to wait until Mom gets home and then I will announce the results."

"But that could take forever," Jesus complained.

"Oh, come on guys mom said she had to pick up dinner and them she would be home right after. I'm sure you guys could wait a few more minutes," Lena said.

"I'm not," Mariana muttered to herself.

Just as Lena was going to respond to her daughter her wife walked through the door with bags in her hand. She set the bags on the table and walked over to her partner and gave her a kiss.

"How are my babies today? Brandon how did your audition go today?" Stef asked.

"Well I got a call back."

"Omg that's amazing," Mariana responded shocked.

"Yeah dude that's awesome," Jesus congratulated.

"It's not that big of a deal I still have to do another audition tomorrow night."

"Brandon don't sell yourself short that's great. We are proud you got this far," Lena responded.

"Can we go to the second audition?" Mariana asked.

"Of course! We are all going to go, so do your homework as soon as you get home from school ok?" Stef looked to every child and they all nodded their head.

Stef noticed there was a teenage girl in the room pushed as far against the wall as possible. It's like she is trying to escape where she is and go somewhere else entirely.

"Who's this?" Stef questioned while turning toward her partner.

"This is Callie she will be staying with us for a little while," Lena answered.

Just as Stef was about to ask more she looked at her wife who was giving a look saying not now. "Ok, well hi Callie my name is Stef."

When Callie didn't respond Stef grew annoyed.

_Well we have our work cut out for us thanks Lena, Stef thought._

**TBC...**

**Sorry guys I really wanted to update and I wasn't sure where a good stopping point is so I tried my best. Hope you enjoyed this chapter more to come. Let me know what you think**.


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner was finished everyone except for Jesus and Brandon who were doing the dishes went upstairs. Although having Jesus do dishes or pretty much any chore in the house was a lost cause.

Lena and Stef went outside to talk about Callie which they haven't been able to do yet.

"Ok so who is this mysterious girl who showed up here tonight and who I knew nothing about staying with us?" Stef questioned turning around and looking at her wife as she waited for answers.

"Ok before you get mad, I went to talk to Bill like YOU asked me to do when he asked me if we could take in Callie just for a few weeks."

"Well why didn't you talk to me about it before you put me in this situation."

"I tried to call you and you didn't answer."

"I know my sound was off anyway you could have waited until I came home tonight and could decide this together."

"I didn't really have much choice here Stef. I mean she had just come out of juvy and you saw those cuts on her faces. Anyway she looked at me with so much pain almost begging me to take her in."

Stef had somewhat calmed down after hearing this, "Fine she can stay here, but just for a little while. We have enough kids as it is we don't need any more."

"Of course! Thank you so much! This means so much to me to give her a safe place to be at least for now." Lena said practically sighing with relief after today's events.

"Yeah a little while just remember that. We are in no position to keep her any longer than that either financially or socially. We can barely keep up with our own kids."

"Ok! I know," but secretly Lena knew that this girl who she had only known for a day would wedge herself into their hearts.

**Meanwhile upstairs...**

Callie is trying to fall asleep but not succeeding. The only thing on her mind is her little brother, Jude.

_Is he okay? Is their foster dad being nice to him? Hurting him? Did he have a good day at school or a bad day? If he had a bad day is he going to be able to talk about it and make him feel better? If he had a good day can he tell someone all about it? Is he having trouble with his homework? Is he eating enough at dinner?_

These questions were rattling around in Callie's head like a ping pong ball. She was always there for him but this time she let him down. She broke her promise to their mother to protect him. She broke a promise to herself to not let him get hurt or to ever leave him alone.

She couldn't take it any longer. She got out of bed and went downstairs.

When she reached downstairs she saw her new foster sister, Mariana. Mariana appeared to be looking for something in the blue box on a shelf.

"I just needed some water," Mariana said as she left the room.

Callie had been in enough homes and been around enough people to know something wasn't right. She took down the same box Mariana had been looking through and noticed a pill bottle was almost empty.

_That's weird. Little miss perfect just stole pills that I am pretty sure were not intended for her. I wonder what she could possibly need. _Callie thought to herself.

Callie put the box back,_ I would deal with that later now my little brother needs me, Callie thought to herself._

When Callie looked in the spot that the phone was earlier, it was empty.

_Great! Now what am I going to do? I have to get a phone and reach him. He needs to know I am coming for him and I would never leave him. _Callie again thought.

She then remembered something from earlier that day, after the bio son, what was his name? Oh yeah, Brandon came home he had his phone sitting on the dinner table. Maybe I can borrow it, make the call and put it back before he ever notices it's gone.

Callie quietly got out of bed throwing the covers to the end of the bed.

She tiptoed into the hallway before turning towards Brandon's room.

She slowly opened the door trying to make as little noise as possible. She saw his phone charging right by the door and quickly unplugged it and went downstairs as fast as she could.

She sat down on the couch and called the number she had been dreading.

One ring...two ring...

Callie was afraid something had happen Jude would normally always answer immediately if Callie and him were ever separated for even a few minutes.

Three rings...

Finally she heard his voice. The sweetest voice ever. She had never been so relieved to talk to him before.

"Jude, baby it's me Callie."

"Callie," he asked as if not believing it to be true.

"Yeah baby it's me. Listen I'm coming I just have to figure out how to get there."

"Callie I miss you so much."

"I miss you too bud. We will be together soon enough. I need you to be strong for me. I know you can do it. Remember we can get through anything as long as we have each other. Okay bud I'm gonna go but listen can you promise me something."

"Yeah."

"Don't argue with him. Do whatever he says without a complaint okay? Can you promise me that."

"I promise. I love you Callie."

"I love you do Jude. Be strong," with that she hung up.

She wanted to stay and talk to him ask him how school was going help him with his homework but she was not gonna take the chance of having her foster father find him talking to her.

She had to go and find him and soon. She didn't have a car and there was no way that the teenager was going to ask her new foster parents for help. She still wasn't sure if she should trust them but something inside of her told her they would never hurt her.

**The next day at school...**

"Hey Brandon, why don't you show Callie around? She's starting the day in Timothy's class," Lena said.

"You have your class list, Callie? You're going to love Timothy.  
He's a lot of fun," Lena continued before walking off.

"You go to school here?" Callie asked amazed.

"Yeah," Brandon answered.

"Um so, Timothy's room it's over there, you'll find it ok, right? I got like, 20 minutes before I wanted to go practice."

"Practice for what?"

"The music finals for the competition tonight."

"Right."

"All right."

"Well, see ya," Brandon said starting to walk off.

Callie began to look around when she felt eyes on her. She hated being the center of attention and decided she needed something to do before school started.

"Hey, wait up!" Callie said running after him.

**Later that day...**

Brandon was with Tayla towards the end of lunch. They were leaning against a try talking while she was playing with his hair.

As they were talking Brandon's phone started ringing and he dug it out of his pocket. He glanced at who it was before pressing ignore.

"Who's that?" Tayla asked.

"I don't know, wrong number I guess." He answered looking back up towards her.

Tayla chose to ignore it considering that Brandon has never lied to her before, "Well, my parents are going out of town this weekend."

"Oh yeah?"

"You want to stay the night?"

"I'd have to sneak out," he replied in a seductive voice.

"Or, just tell them you're staying with Aiden."

By this time Brandon was ignoring his girlfriend as he glanced and saw his new foster sister throwing her books away and heading away from the school.

_Where was she going, _he wondered.

"Brandon, hey," Tayla said trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, hey."

He wasn't sure where she was going but felt the urge to go and follow her. After all he promised his mother he would look after her.

"Do you want to come?"

"Two seconds." He responded after making his decision and going to follow her.

He left his girlfriend there in shock and alone while he went to chase after this new girl.

Brandon finally caught up to the girl and who was moving at a surprisingly fast rate.

"So, uh where you going?" Brandon asked her trying to get her attention.

"I've got some stuff to take care of," she said refusing to slow down.

"Stuff to take care of? Like, right now?"

_What could be so important it couldn't wait until after school _he thought.

"It's important."

"Ok." He spoke not believing her, "You won't be able to take care of it if you end up back in juvy. I mean, my mom's a cop. You seriously think she won't track you down in a minute flat."

"Can you just mind your own damn business? Your whole freakin' family?" She said beginning to get frustrated.

"We're just trying to help you," he replied unsure of why she was suddenly becoming angry.

"Stop."

Just then Brandon's phone began to ring again.

"Somebody's been calling me from this number all day." He complained.

Callie snatched the phone from him knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey."

"Callie," Jude asked.

"Hey baby, it's me."

"What's going on?"

"Callie I'm scared he came home angry and drunk and he won't stop yelling."

"What do you mean? Jude, what are you saying?"

"I don't know. He's coming behind me. He must have heard me talking to you."

"Let me talk to Jude," she knew exactly who was responsible for that heavy breathing. She has heard it way too many times before.

"Put him back on the phone," she continued in a completely new tone.

"I can't do that sweetie."

Then he hung up and Callie was there walking faster and handing the phone back to Brandon.

"What's going on? Who was that? Why are they calling my number?"

"I borrowed your phone last night, I gotta go."

"So, who was that? Was that like your boyfriend or something?" He was not going to give up until he knew more about what was going on.

"No."

"Then who was it? How do they have my number, Callie? Who is it?"

"It was my brother."

"Whoa, whoa let me call my mom."

"Stef?"

"Yes, she's a cop, She can help."

"No cops."

Brandon wondered why she was so against cops. _What had happened to her, _he thought.

"She's not like that."

"If you call your mom, she's going to look in the system and find all of these complaints that my foster father made against me. You're going to get me sent back to juvy, and Jude is going to be stuck in that house. I gotta go."

Brandon then heard the bell and wondered what he should do. He knew he should tell someone but if she was so sure it was a bad idea then he wouldn't. He did the only thing he could think of he ran after her.

When they got on a bus he had a gut wrenching feeling.

_This was not going to end well._

**Drama ahead...**

**Okay so I know this chapter is not that good but I needed it before I could start getting to where I wanted to in this story. I promise the next chapter will be much more interesting.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sitting on the bus...**

Callie sat on the bus next to her new foster brother on her way to her old foster dads house to save her little brother.

Brandon sat in silence swinging his legs side to side touching Callie. He wanted to start up a conversation to ask about her and her past or anything to do with her. He had this urge to protect her. Something he guessed nobody has done for her.

"Wait, don't you have the music thing tonight?" Callie asked him starting up a conversation.

"Yeah but it's not a big deal there will be others."

Callie just nodded her head in response.

"So what happened at the house."

"I came home and my little brother was getting the crap beaten out of him by our foster father."

"Wait he hit him," Brandon was confused as to why any one would hit a kid.

"Well yeah I mean he used to hit me all the time but like whatever. But when he started hitting Jude,"

"Anyway I tried to stop him and he kicked me and hit me across my face. He was a lot bigger and stronger than I was. Anyway I went outside and grabbed a baseball bat and beat the hell out of his car."

"So why did you go to juvy then, didn't you explain to the police what happened?"

"I'm not you, okay? I don't live in a world where no matter what you do you have people there for you to get you out of it. When the police got there he said that I went crazy and that he was just defending himself. Nobody seemed to care about my side of the story. Nobody would believe a trashy foster girl over a noble citizen who took two kids In who had no where else to go."

They sat in silence watching the miles go by. Neither of them knew what to say to make what happened seem go away.

Finally Brandon spoke up, "I believe you!"

Callie didn't respond she didn't know what to say to that. Nobody has ever believed a word she said except for her brother.

"So what was it like growing up with the family like yours?" Callie said trying to move the conversation to something besides yourself.

"It was crazy. I was an only child so when we went and adopted the twins and I was living with my mom and Lena it was just insane. Jesus couldn't stay still, that was before they diagnosed his ADHD. Mariana was really shy and clung onto her twin so it was really hard to get her to open up. Lena and mom started spending all their time with them."

"Oh, sorry."

"It wasn't that bad I could do pretty much whatever I wanted," Brandon joked.

"What could you possibly do you weren't allowed to do, you are so perfect."

"I'm not that perfect I have gotten in to trouble before," Brandon said offended.

"Like what, what did you possibly do," Callie said laughing.

"Well...um...I can't think of anything off the top of my head, but..."

Callie cut him off, "Hah I so knew it."

"Well what about you? Can you think of anything? What have you done wrong."

Callie didn't know how to respond only one word came to mind "everything."

Both of them sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Neither knew what to say. Callie's last word echoing in their minds.

When they finally got off the bus Callie started walking practically running as Brandon had trouble keeping up with her.

When they finally reached a small house in okay condition Callie stopped followed by Brandon.

Callie put her finger over her mouth telling him to be silent. She then pointed to the front door as she mad her way to the side door.

She knocks quietly on the door when she sees Jude but he does not hear her. She tries again and with the same results she realizes she has to find another way in.

She walks to the back door and quietly opens it as she sees Brandon talking to her foster dad and asking for directions.

_"Come on Brandon if you keep looking up at me and looking so nervous he is going to figure out something is wrong and find me," __Callie thought growing frustrated._

She is almost to Jude when her worst fears come to life.

Her foster father looks up at her and starts shouting at her.

"Hey what are you doing here."

"I just want to talk to Jude just for one second."

"Get out of my house."

Just then Brandon seeing the commotion opens the door and let's himself in.

Jude and Callie's foster dad grabs Callie by the shoulder and shakes her.

"Hey don't touch her," Brandon calls protectively.

"Don't touch me," Callie says as well.

Before either of them had time to react her foster dad picks up a lamp that was nearby pulling it out of the socket and throws it over Callie's head.

Callie falls immediately by impact. Right before every thing goes black she sees her brother with his hands over his ears watching.

"Jude close your eyes," Callie says before falling out of consciousness.

**Ok so before you kill me there is a reason I didn't have him have a gun or Brandon's parents show up. It will help lead into future chapters. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Brandon didn't know what to do. His new foster sister was getting beaten badly by her foster dad and he seemed to be frozen in place. He forgot how to move. He saw what he assumed to be Jude with his hands over his ears and his eyes closed like his sister had asked.

He tried to move with everything in his power. He knew he needed to do something before this situation got any worse than it was. He looked to his left and saw a large light and grabbed it.

He surprised himself when he walked over to the scene and lifted his hands up with the light getting ready to throw it at the much larger man.

The man was too busy beating up the teenager for revenge on her destroying his car, coming back into his house, and other things she has done in the past.

Just as Brandon pulled back the light getting ready to throw it at the man two police officers arrived at the scene.

"Police freeze. Put your hand on your head NOW!"

Brandon looked up and saw his mother and his father fully uniformed with guns in their hand pointing at the man.

Brandon let out a sigh of relief before putting down the lamp.

With the man cuffed and being dragged away by Brandon's dad Brandon and Jude ran to Callie who was still unconscious while Stef quickly took out her phone and called an ambulance.

Jude started shaking his sister trying to get her to move even in the slightest way.

"Callie come on please wake up. I need you."

After she hung up she walked over to the two boys with the young girl.

Stef saw how much this was upsetting the boy and called for her partner Lena.

"Lena can you come in here for a second?"

Lena came in as quick as she could due to the urgency in Stef's wife.

When Lena saw Callie and the others surrounding her she had to ask, "Stef will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine Lena. Could you take Jude outside while we make Callie as good as new."

Lena nodded her head and held out her hand for the young boy but the boy wouldn't budge.

"No I want to stay with my sister." He said with great force in his voice.

"Jude she will be okay I promise just go with Lena please," Stef begged the boy.

"Are you sure? Do you promise?"

"I promise!" Stef looked from Callie to Jude letting him know she meant it.

Jude was still unsure and was not sure if she was trustworthy. Callie had warned him even if someone seems nice that doesn't mean they won't hurt him. That is why the only person Jude really trusts is his sister who has always been there for him and fought for him.

Brandon noticed the young boys hesitation and looked at him speaking for the first time, "it'll be okay I'll stay with her she will be find."

Jude turned to the teenager and trusted him more than the others. He had come with Callie to save him and if Callie trusted him to come then he would trust him too.

"Ok," Jude muttered barely loud enough to the others to hear.

Lena then lead him outside and left Stef and Brandon with Callie.

Stef looked to her distressed son, "Brandon maybe you should go with them as well."

"No I'm fine I promised Jude I would leave her."

"Brandon..."

"No! I don't want to leave her," Brandon said with some force to get his point off to his mother.

"Ok." Stef sighed as she looked back from her son to the girl still unconscious.

Just then they heard sirens in the background followed shortly by two paramedics with a stretcher running threw the door.

Both paramedics kneeled down the the girl and started examining her injuries.

The older one of the two turned to Stef, "Ma'am what happened?"

"She was getting beaten up by her old foster dad. I came wasn't here for the whole time though, my son will know more," Stef said as she gestured towards the teenager in the room.

"Uh...I'm not sure. We came in here to get her brother and her foster dad saw her and was not happy. He lifted up a lamp I think and hit her hard on the head with it though. She immediately fell to the ground unconscious. Then he starting to kick and hit her until my mom and dad stopped him and took him away."

"What's your relationship with the woman?" He asked Stef.

"Foster mom."

"Ok, who is riding in the ambulance with her?"

After the older one said this they both picked up Callie being extra careful with her head.

Just as Stef opened her mouth to say she would do it Brandon cut her off.

"I'll go!"

"Honey, I don't think that's a good idea she needs an adult with her."

"Come on mom I promised Jude I would stay I can't break that. It'll be fine."

"Okay but we are meeting you at the hospital."

Brandon just nodded his head and quickly jumped up when the paramedics started putting Callie in the ambulance. He never left her side the entire time just like he promised.

**Meanwhile Outside...**

"Come on Jude she will be fine. She is a tough girl."

When Jude didn't respond Lena had a feeling this would be mostly a one sided conversation.

"What kind of music do you like?"

Lena was hoping that having a conversation about something besides his sister would distract him and get to know him better at the same time.

But Jude was too focused on his sister to think about anything but his big sister.

Just then Callie was being lead out on a gurney by two paramedics and was put in the back of an ambulance with Brandon not far behind her.

Stef also came out and walked quickly over to her partner and the little boy with her.

"Ready to go and see your sister Jude."

Jude didn't reply but simply nodded and got in the car when Lena held open the door for him.

Lena followed and got into the driver seat but Stef stayed behind for a minute.

"I'm going to stay behind for a minute and make sure everything here is handled. I'll catch a ride over to the hospital when I'm done."

Lena looked at her wife, "Are you sure?"

"Yes now go. I don't think that boy in the back can wait any longer."

When Lena glanced to the backseat she realized Stef was right. Jude was staring out the window with tears forming in his eyes.

Lena nodded and kissed Stef on the cheek before closing the door, starting the car and following the ambulance to the hospital.

**In the ambulance...**

Callie was getting looked at and treated by the paramedics while Brandon stood by her side and held her hand and just whispered everything would be okay.

The young man could vaguely hear the paramedics discussing Callie's condition but he wasn't paying attention. He felt a strong bond with the injured girl one that even he couldn't understand. He felt terrible for her. He always had parents who cared about him and food, clothing, and shelter. He never had to fear where his next meal would come from. He never had to even fear anything big like that. It wasn't fair.

Brandon couldn't understand these feelings for her. He barely even knew her and knew practically nothing of her past. He shouldn't even care, but for some reason he did. He wanted to be her big brother and make sure she was safe.

"Callie it's gonna be okay. I'm with you I'm not going anywhere. Moms are going to meet us at the hospital and I'm sure Jude will be with them. You will be fine I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise."

Brandon wasn't sure but he thought he saw a smile touch Callie's briefly after he said this.

**At the house...**

Stef walked up to her ex husband, mike, and saw he was talking to two other officers.

She also noticed the man who did this to Callie was in a police car and handcuffed. She smiled at this and knew there was no way he could get off the hook with this.

When Mike saw Stef standing near him he quickly finished with the officers and walked up to her.

"I'm going to make sure this guy has a rough night. It'll be fine he won't get off the hook if I have anything to say about it."

"Thank Mike. Listen I know that the police need to talk to everyone about what happened but I was hoping we could put it off. The kids have had a long night and need to just be with each other and assure themselves they will be okay."

"I already handled that Stef. I assume Callie will be at the hospital for the night," Stef nodded her head so Mike continued, "I convinced them to come by sometime in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Stef shouldn't you be heading with Callie to the hospital?"

"I just wanted to make sure everything here was being taken care of and nothing was left."

"Stef, go be with your family I will handle things here. Hey Jack, can you give Stef a ride to the hospital Callie was taken to?"

"Sure no problem."

"Thanks. Are you sure I can't help you with anything," Stef asked still unsure of what to do.

"Stef it's fine they need you now. I will be here to make sure nothing is left of do. Now go."

Stef didn't respond but walked over to jack and got in the car. Jack pulled out and they were both on their way to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

****At the hospital...****

Brandon, Jude and Lena were sitting in the waiting room waiting for some kind of news on Callie.

Jude was rocking in his sleep trying to hold back his own tears and praying that his sister would be ok. He needed her, they were a package deal. She was always there for him and he was always there for her. No matter how many times the system tried to break them apart Callie wouldn't let them. She had always protected her younger brother and now Jude couldn't protect her the one time she needed him.

She was suffering because of him. Jude didn't have the strength or courage to fight back and find a way to get to his sister so his sister had to once again protect him and hurt herself while doing just that.

What Jude felt could be stated in one word guilt.

Brandon also felt very guilty for not calling his mom when he knew what was going on and how dangerous it could be. He also felt many other emotions such as sad, worried, nervous, furious, shock, confusion and many more.

Although he hadn't known Callie for very long he was starting to learn a little more about her everyday.

Like how she closed herself off when she felt vulnerable. How when she got scared she lashed out and got angry. And mostly how big of a heart she had. And how she would do anything for her brother even if it meant hurting herself. Even when she was in pain her first thought would be of Jude and to make sure he is okay and then to worry about herself.

Lena was trying to take control of everything and be strong for the people who couldn't.

She let Jude and Brandon be, but sat in the middle of them. Every so often she would place her hand on them just to let them know she was there if they needed her.

She was extremely worried for Callie even though she didn't even know her very well. She didn't understand how this could have happened. And especially why ANYONE would hurt a child.

At that moment Stef rushed in and Brandon and Lena stood up while Jude stayed where he was.

"Any news?" Stef asked Lena after Stef hugged Brandon.

Stef realized she asked the wrong question when she heard Jude let out a sob and Brandon looking defeated.

"Not yet but I'm sure that's just because the doctors are making extra sure Callie is as good as new," Lena responded as she took her spot next to Jude back.

Since it appeared her wife could take care of the younger boy she walked over the her son and pulled him aside so the others couldn't hear.

Stef looked up to her son, "Hey honey how are you doing? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I mean I hardly even knew her," Brandon said glancing at the ground so he wouldn't have to look at his mothers face.

"Honey, don't lie to me you know Mama and I can see right threw that."

Brandon let out a sigh and realized that he had no choice but to tell her opened up, "I just don't understand how someone can do something like this. It just doesn't seem fair."

Stef looked at her son with a sad look in her eyes, "there are some really bad people in this world. We can't do anything to help that. But we can try to save as many innocent people as we can."

When Stef saw Brandon wasn't going to talk anymore she spoke up, "Come on you can go help Jude right now."

Brandon was about to refuse when he stopped himself. He knew that Callie cared deeply about her brother and would want to see him upset. She would want him to take care of him, at least he hoped so.

"Ok," Brandon sighed as he went over to the young boy.

"Hey buddy."

When Jude didn't respond at all to him, Brandon continued.

"When I went outside I noticed that you have the same back pack my brother used to. Skippy right?"

"Yeah. My mom bought it right before she... Went away."

Jude new his mom really died but he didn't like to tell people that.

Brandon sensed something was missing so he continued, "what happened to your mom? Is she coming back for you and Callie?"

Jude just looked down at the floor and muttered, "No."

Brandon was going to keep going but he wasn't sure what to say.

****Meanwhile...****

Stef walked up to her partner. She knew that situations like this was hardest on her. Lena was always the more emotional one. She always wanted to save everyone. When she couldn't it would just destroy her.

Stef was always the rational one. After all it was her job to keep calm during situations where the only thing to do was to scream.

"Hey honey."

When Lena didn't respond to her at all Stef's suspicions where confirmed.

"Lena this isn't your fault there is nothing you could have done."

After a couple of seconds of nothing but silence Lena finally spoke.

"Yes it is. I should have known something was up. When I first saw her she kept saying she wanted to see Jude. I tried to ask her about it but then she closed off. Maybe if I pushed harder then I could have found out that she had a brother. Then I could have found him and taken him out if that house before any of this had to happen."

"Lena there is a lot of things that could have been different but we can't blame ourselves. The only people at fault were her foster father for putting his hands on her and the foster system for having it get to this point."

"But I should have stopped it. I should have known that Callie and Brandon weren't in school all day. I should have known something was wrong. It is my job to keep track of the kids at school and I couldn't even watch Brandon and Callie for one day."

Just as Stef was about to respond to that a doctor walked up to them.

"Is this the family of Callie Jacob."

They all stood up and responded in union, "yes."

"How is she is she okay?" Lena asked on behalf of everyone.

"Can I talk to the two of you alone?" He asked gesturing to Stef and Lena.

They nodded and smiled at the other do as best they could with a nervous feeling in her stomach that something was wrong.

"Ok so Callie..."

**Oh a cliff hanger. Will Callie be okay or was it worse than any one thought? How will Brandon and Jude take the news? Hope you enjoyed! Let me know any thoughts or suggestions you may have.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Is this the family of Callie Jacob"

They all stood up and responded in union, "yes."

"How is she is she okay?" Lena asked on behalf of everyone.

stomachs."Can I talk to the two of you alone?" The doctor asked gesturing to Stef and Lena.

They nodded and smiled to the others doing as best as they could with the nervous feeling in their stomachs."Can I talk to the two of you alone?" The doctor asked gesturing to Stef and Lena.

"Ok so Callie is..." The doctor paused trying to think of the best way to say what is wrong.

Noticing the doctors hesitation Stef and Lena grew even more nervous.

The doctor took a deep breath and continued, "Callie is worse than we originally thought. She will be fine eventually but the next couple of weeks she will be in severe pain and need help doing almost everything. Most of her injuries were from today but some seemed some were slightly older and she has had them for a few weeks."

"But that's impossible she has been walking and seemed fine to us," Lena said mouth gaping in shock.

"Yes it is possible if a patient has been too used to having injuries to a certain degree they can hide it from others even though it causes the same amount of pain."

"What are all her injuries, doctor," Stef asked.

"Ok so what I can tell she has four broken ribs two from tonight's occurrence but two from a previous encounter. Her wrist is left wrist is broken along with her left leg which seemed was already injured and just made worse. Her right ankle is sprained also from another time. Her nose is badly broken and she has a concussion. Her right shoulder has been dislocated so her whole arm is put in a sling. She has many other bruises but none of them are serious and should go away on their own."

The two mothers just stood there with their eyes wide. Neither one of them could believe that all this time that this young girl was with them she could hide all her pain she so obviously must have been feeling.

"Ok so what is the treatment for when she comes home?" Stef asked breaking the silence.

"Okay for at least the next two of weeks until I see her again she is to do no walking except to go to the bathroom and then a lot of help and a wheelchair. Her legs should be elevated at all times. Her arms should be put on pillows until equal height to her body. I have prescribed some pain pills that she can take as needed but keep in mind it will make her woozy. Also and most importantly she needs a lot of rest. I do not want to start physical therapy yet to see if her injuries will heal on their own. It is vitally important that she eats and drinks often as to keep her body as healthy and strong as possible. I want to keep her overnight as a precaution to monitor her but if all goes well you should be able to take her home tomorrow morning. I would like to see her again in two weeks so you can make that appointment at the front desk. Now any other questions?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you could tell us of any signs of something wrong we should look out for during her recovery?" Stef asked

"Just anything out of the ordinary like major discomfort in a certain area even after the pain medicine is taken. Of course any fever found should be reported to me right away. Other than that just keep a close eye on her and make sure she takes care of herself first," the doctor answered.

"OK, thank you. Can we see her now?" Lena questioned.

"She isn't awake quite yet so I would like to refrain from having visitors until she does wake up to see how she is feeling but we will notify you as soon as she wakes up."

After both Stef and Lena thanked the doctor again they went back to the waiting room to the other kids to tell them of what is going on.

When both of the Moms had told their children what was going on with Callie everyone was silent for what seemed like a lifetime. Nobody was sure what to say or how to react.

After what seemed like forever a nurse rushed in with a huge smile on her face. She always loved when a patient was doing well but her favorite part was telling the family. She loved how their faces light up and they all seem to let out a breath they hadn't known they were holding.

She didn't have to ask who they were because she was saw when the doctor was talking to the family.

"Ms. Foster, Ms. Adams, I have good news Callie is awake and the doctor thinks she is ready for visitors but at first only two at a time so as not to overwhelm her.

Lena looked over at her partner and the two of them silently told each other they would both go first.

Stef looked back at the kids in the waiting room and started speaking, "Lena and myself will go first for now but we will be back shortly."

Jude quickly ran over to the women, "Wait please let me come with you. She is my sister I know her the best she won't be comfortable with you please."

Lena's heart broke for the young boy as much as she wanted the two siblings to be together again she knew it would be best for both of them if someone else went first.

"I am sorry Jude we will come and get you before you know it I promise."

"No I need to see her! I need to make sure she is okay."

Brandon could see this was escalating quickly and since he knew Jude trusted him the most he walked over to the younger boy.

"Come on Jude when they are back you and I will go together I promise."

Jude thought this over to himself. As much as he wanted to see his sister he knew that if his sister trusted Brandon enough to trust him with Jude then he should trust him too.

Jude didn't respond to that but slightly nodded and allowed himself to be led away with Brandon.

Stef and Lena breathed a sigh of relief before they started heading towards Callie's room. But what they saw when they got there was shocking and the two women rushed into the room as quickly as they could.


	11. Chapter 11

Callie was trying to get out of bed and obviously in a lot of pain.

"Callie what do you think you are doing?" Lena asked while herself and Stef raced over to carefully push Callie back on the bed.

"I have to see Jude. He's probably worried. I want to show him that I'm fine and there's nothing to worry about. I need to get to him."

"Callie, honey he needs you to get better. You can't do that if you risk further injuring yourself," Stef responded as gently as possible.

"I don't care about me. I want to see him. I need to see him," Callie said while trying to get up again.

"Callie you have to rest but we promise to bring him into see you soon," Lena said while still holding the girl down.

Callie wanted to fight more but was growing weaker and much more tired. The medicine that the nurses forced her to take must be putting her to sleep.

"Fine but tell him don't worry I'll be fine and that I love him. Also tell him I intend to keep the promise I made to him years ago," Callie said as she stopped struggling and fell back asleep.

Lena and Stef took this as their clue to leave and give the teenage girl time to rest.

They both stepped out into the hallway outside of Callie's room.

"Wow! That girl had just had her whole body mixed around in a blender and all she can think about is her brother might be worried about her," Lena voiced as her mouth hung open in shock.

"That girl is something special that is for sure," Stef responded to her girlfriend.

"Yeah I know. I don't know if I could be that strong in her situation."

"She has been through so much. It's not fair most adults haven't been through all she has."

"All we can do now is for the time being all we can do is be there for her and let her know she doesn't have to do this all on her own."

"I just don't understand how the system can let these children down so much."

Lena looked up at Stef, understanding how much harder this was on her being a member of the police force. It was her job as well as so many others but how she let this happen to a girl in her own care. She knew that her partner was blaming herself this whole time.

"Stef, this isn't your fault. There was no way that we could have known what was happening without her telling us."

"But maybe if I would have.." Stef was talking when she was cut of by her girlfriend.

"There was nothing you could have done. You didn't know what was going on. If you let yourself get eaten up by guilt than not only will you be letting Callie and Jude down but you will be letting your other children down who need you just as much to be a mom for them."

Stef thought about it for a moment before looking up at Lena, "Okay I guess you are right. Anyway let's go see the other kids and tell them how she is doing."

"Okay they all probably are waiting for an update."

As the two women walked into the waiting room they noticed that the twins must have been brought by Mike since they were all there waiting.

The first thing Stef noticed when she walked in was Jude slumped over snoring softly. He must have tired himself out and fell asleep.

Stef gestured to Jude to signal to her wife that they should all let him stay asleep. This must have been a hard day on the young boy.

"Okay so Callie is doing okay. She is hurt but nothing too serious although she will need all of our help for the next few weeks until she gets back on her feet," Lena said softly breaking the silence.

Everyone awake in the room nodded, silently agreeing that they would help in whatever way they can.

When Stef noticed the other children were also struggling to stay awake she decided to intervene.

"Not much else is going to happen and Callie needs her rest so why don't we all go home for the night. We could all use a good night sleep," Stef stated.

As the children all started heading out the door Lena turned to Stef knowingly, "I assume you will be spending the night here?"

"Yes, I just want to make sure she is really okay and be here if she wakes up or needs anything."

"Okay then we will all come by tomorrow morning then and I'll bring both you and Callie a change of clothes."

"Sounds good. See you soon."

Once Lena headed out Mike looked up to his ex, "Stef, I can stay here with her if you need to get some rest."

"That's really sweet but I think it would be better for Callie to have someone she somewhat knows but I really appreciate it."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind."

"No, I'm good. Will you tell the captain I'm not going to be in tomorrow though?" Stef asked.

"Of course. Good night."

"Good night."

Stef then turned around and headed back into Callie's room for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

When Stef woke up the next morning she turned to see a sleeping Callie and smiled. In the young girl's sleep she looked peaceful and happy. Stef wished more then anything that she could do something, anything, to make that actually be true when the girl woke up.

Stef turned when she heard a knock on the door and saw a doctor come in.

"Hello, Ms. Foster. Good to see you again."

The doctor quickly glanced over the files on the end of Callie's bed and frowned slowly before turning toward the worried foster mother.

"Okay so her vital signs look much better then yesterday. But I am slightly concerned that throughout the night she did not once ask for pain medication."

"Why? Shouldn't that be a good thing that she doesn't need it," the women asked confused.

The doctor glanced over at his patient before answering, "In most cases yes it would be, but due to her injuries we would have liked to ask for at least some medication."

"So, what does this mean?"

"It most likely means that although Callie's body should feel pain as belly die to a tolerance of pain she picked up over the years of getting injuries. Another is her refusing help because either she doesn't want to show weakness or doesn't trust what she may be given," the doctor sadly answered, shaking his head.

Stef swallowed and glanced over at the teenage girl that has faced far

more then she ever should have in her short life. If Stef could switch places with the child; she would in a heartbeat.

"Thank you,"Stef said, "Do you have anything else we should watch for when she comes home?"

The doctor smile, "Just make sure that she does as little as possible until she comes and sees me next check-up."

The doctor left after promising to come back in and check on Callie soon.

Stef nodded before getting up and leaving the room for a minute. She was leaning against a wall by Callie's room trying to collect her thoughts. _In some ways she was grateful for Callie's protective streak. She didn't let her son get hurt and protected her brother for years. But then Stef would just get mad at herself for thinking those thoughts and at everything that contributed to Callie to feel like that. She shouldn't have to be a human shield. She is as much of a child as any of her children. She was so thankful that herself and Lena got the twins out of the system before any of this could happen. So they could have a normal childhood that the two Jacob's siblings weren't able to have. She remembered first walking into the room and seeing Callie lying there. For a girl who was so strong she appeared so weak in that moment. There were bruises all over her body and bandages everywhere. Stef could barely see any skin that wasn't purple colored._

Her name being called snapped the blonde cop out of her thoughts. She looked up to see her children, Lena, and Jude all coming into the waiting room. She met them halfway."Hey guys. How is everyone?"

"Good. All pretty happy since Mama allowed us to stay home from school today," Mariana joked.

"Oh, she did, did she? That was very nice of her." Stef said shooting Lena a look that said we will talk later.

"Yeah. And I even got to miss a history test so I get another day to study," Jesus said.

"Oh, please. You probably haven't even started to study and are just glad you didn't get caught," Mariana teased.

"That's not even..." Jesus started before he was interrupted by Jude.

"How's my sister? Is she okay? Can I see her?"

Brandon stopped to listen to the answer for this too. He was also worried about Callie.

Stef sighed before answering. "She's okay. She woke up and asked about you though. She wanted to make sure you were okay and being taken care of."

Jude rolled his eyes at this. "Of course she did. I didn't mean how is she by her standards I meant by the doctor's."

Everyone was shocked by the outburst from the small boy. Nobody thought that he was even capable of saying anything like that. This just proved how much the two siblings cared about each other.

"He said she is okay too. In fact he told us that we can take her home this afternoon," Stef answered after recovering from the shock.

"To your house. Right?" Jude questioned. He was never sure if the foster families would keep them or just send them on their way. He prayed they wouldn't though because then that would mean that he would probably have to leave his sister.

"Of course she's coming home with us," Lena answered immediately trying to put Jude's latest fear to rest.

"Oh, Okay. Can I see her then?"Jude asked politely.

"Yes the doctor said that's fine but you need to remember to be careful okay. She is hurting even if she may not want to admit it," Stef answered.

When he nodded Stef started to walk back toward her room but stopped when she saw that everyone was following her. "How about for now I only take Jude in to see her? Too many people might scare her."

"What? No, NO NO. Brandon has to come too. Please?"

Even though Jude is getting somewhat used to the family he still only trusts Brandon. Brandon came in to rescue him with Callie and Jude knew that meant she trusts Brandon. She wouldn't do anything that put him at risk. If his sister could trust him than Jude thought it was okay to trust him too.

Lena and Stef shared a look before both nodding to each other. "Okay Brandon can come with us. Okay, Jude?" Stef asked.

"Okay," He mumbled back.

Brandon, Stef, and Jude all separated away from the group and went to see Callie. They opened the door that she was in and Brandon and Jude gasped.


	13. Chapter 13

The three of them all walked into Callie's room and Jude and Brandon gasped.

Brandon quickly took one of the chairs in the room and sat down to give Jude some time with his sister. Looking at Callie he wanted to turn back time. He had never seen someone look so broken and it scared him. He thought back to all the times that he had been to the hospital. Once when Jesus was eleven and tried a stunt on his bicycle. Another time he was here once when his sister had a really high fever. He was also here when he had his appendix taken out. But in all of those times he had never been this scared before. In those cases the injured/sick person would be fine and within a few days be almost completely healed. He knew Callie wouldn't be as lucky. There would be a long road ahead for Callie but Brandon knew she could handle it. Within the short time that Brandon has known her, Callie has never given up on anything. She was stubborn, consistent, strong, and protective. It was for those skills alone he knew that Callie would be fine. She had to be. There wasn't an option for her not to be. Some of the feelings he has been having since she has shown up has scared him. He wanted to protect her from the world. He wanted to make her feel safe where ever she was. He wanted to make her laugh and see her truly happy. It wasn't a romantic interest in her at all. He felt a strong big brother protective feeling. He's had the feeling when someone hurt Mariana except stronger. Callie has been through too much in her life, even more then he know, and is somehow still standing. He didn't want her to go through any more. It was time she let someone else help her and if he could help at all he would. He decided right in that moment that he would do anything to help her heal.

Jude quickly ran over to his sisters side and carefully grabbed his sister's hand before pulling the chair closer to the bed so he can sit next to her. He took another glance, this time more carefully, before he quietly put his head on the bed and started crying.

When Stef heard the soft crying from the boy she prayed they wouldn't go through anything else. These two children have found a place in her heart she didn't even know existed. Stef wasn't someone to let people in. She was a naturally very reserved person but that didn't seem to matter in this case. The Jacob's within a few days have wormed herself so deep into Stef's heart that she knew she could never give up and wouldn't want to.

A few hours later and nobody has moved. Lena popped inside about two hours ago to tell them that she was taking the twins home with her and she would call later. Just when Stef was thinking that it was about time that the boys and her go out and get something to eat her cell phone rings. She pulls it out of her pocket and sees that it's Lena calling. She quickly told the boys she will be right outside and she will be back in a minute. When she closes the door behind her she answers her phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, honey. How is everything? Has Callie woken up again?" Lena asked concerned.

"No, not yet. I'm okay but it is the kids I'm worried about. Ever since you left they haven't moved a muscle and the only noise they make is the occasional crying from Jude."

"Well then it's a good thing I called. Mariana suggested that we go out to eat to take our minds off of Callie for a little while."

"I think that's a great idea. I think that it is exactly the thing that the kids need. When do you want to go?" Stef asked after thinking it over for a few seconds.

"We actually are about five minutes away. So will you meet us in the waiting room about then?"

"Sure. I'll see you then. Bye!."

Stef let out a sigh as she hung up the phone. She knew she was doing the right thing but she was worried about taking Jude and Brandon away from Callie. She turned around and went back into the hospital room.

"Jude, Brandon," Stef called out softly not wanting to wake the sleeping girl on the bed.

When neither boys moved at all she tried again a little louder, "Jude! Brandon!"

Again both boys didn't move. After two more tries Stef knew that they were just ignoring her. She understood that they didn't want to leave Callie but they needed to get something to eat and also just walk around for a little bit. So she tried again to get their attention.

"Jude! Brandon! I understand that neither of you want to leave Callie right now. But she won't be waking up again for a little while and you two could really use some time to take care of yourselves. Now Mariana suggested that we all get something to eat and Mama and I think it is a good idea too. So come on. It will do you both good to get up and move around for a little bit."

After a few seconds Brandon was the first to slowly turn around and nod at his mother. When he saw the relieved expression on her face he knew he made the right decision. Besides it was slowly killing him to sit here and to be absorbed in nothing but his own guilt and pain for the siblings near him. So with some reluctance he stood up and had to stable himself for a moment. Maybe he has been sitting in that position for too long. His muscles were sore and his legs were unsteady.

When he stabled himself he went over to Jude, seeing that he still hasn't moved. Brandon gently placed one hand on the younger boys shoulder and spoke directly to him. "Come on buddy. I think that it will do you some good to eat a little. Besides you know if Callie was awake then she would want you to take care of yourself first."

Jude considered this for a moment. Although he didn't want to leave his sister's side in case she woke up she knew Brandon had a point. If Callie was awake she would practically be shoving him herself to go out and stop worrying about her. So he stood up and looked at Brandon who was giving him a reassuring look.

"OK. Now that everyone is on board why don't we all go out and wait in the waiting room. I promised Mama that we would be there when she got here," Stef said.

Right before he left Jude walked up to his sister and quickly gave her a kiss on the forehead before softly whispering he would be back soon. When Stef saw this it broke her heart even more. It wasn't fair that these kids had to depend on each other so much. They are too young to be all alone. She had to find some way to make sure the siblings realized that they could lean on the Fosters too.

When she received nods in response she opened the door and led the way, making sure that the boys were following. When a few moments later they arrived in the waiting room, the first thing Stef saw was Lena with the twins and almost sighed in relief. She was never the emotional parent and knew Lena would be much better at taking care of everyone then she is.

"Hey guys. If it is ok with you we thought we would head next door to Marie's and eat there," Lena told Stef, Brandon, and Jude.

Stef nodded and with a little prompting from Brandon, Jude agreed too. With everyone agreeing they all headed to the restaurant.


	14. Chapter 14

Lena and Stef glance at each other from across the table as the whole family, minus Callie, sits down to eat dinner at a local restaurant, Marie's. The two parents are even more concerned for their family as they saw how their kids were acting.

Jesus, who would normally eat twice the amount of everyone else, barely touches his food. Mariana doesn't talk much and gives simple replies to anything directed her way. Brandon pushes his food around his plate without eating much. Jude eats his food slowly and every time he lifts his head, Lena and Stef could see tears in his eyes.

The parents aren't sure what to do. They always seemed to be able to cheer up their kids but even they don't know what to say. Every time they tried to talk to their kids, they reply with short responses and don't look at them as they respond. With one child in the hospital and the others falling apart, Lena and Stef feel helpless and want to fall apart themselves but both feel they need to be strong for their kids.

"How's your food, Mariana? This is your first time trying it right?" As soon as Lena asked, she realizes how stupid it sounds but she feels the need to say something.

"Yeah. It's fine."

With another one of the kids' brief responses, Stef has enough. As she sees slight hurt cross Lena's face she knows she has to say something. She can't let the silence go on any longer.

"Okay. That's enough. It…"

"Stef…"Lena tries to stop her partner from yelling at the kids and causing even more conflict but her wife won't have it.

"No Lena. I can't keep sitting at this table and not say anything. I understand what you are all going through I do but if we don't talk or at least try to communicate then all these emotions everyone is feeling will become bottled up and that isn't healthy."

"Stef… Not now," Lena tries again.

Before Stef can continue, her phone rings. Quickly glancing at her wife and kids, Stef excuses herself and walks outside to take her phone call. Feeling the cool air, Stef calms down slightly and answers her phone, without glancing to see who is calling.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Ms. Stef Foster?"

"Yes."

"This is Nurse Diane from the hospital. I am calling about your foster daughter, Callie Jacobs."

Stef perks up at this and immediately jumps to the worst conclusions. "Is she okay? What happened?"

"She is fine. She just woke up and the doctor wants to see you."

Stef lets out a sigh of relief before responding, "I'll be there soon. Did she say anything? Is she in any pain?"

"She won't say anything except she keeps asking about someone named Jude."

"That's her brother. I'll bring him with me when I come."

"Okay. Thank you."

Stef hangs up the phone and shoves it into her bag before running inside to share the news. This is exactly what her family needs and she completely forgets about the earlier conversation before she got the call.

When Lena sees Stef running inside she isn't sure what to expect but quickly takes charge and puts enough cash to cover the meal down and tells the kids to get up.

When Stef arrives at the table she can't wait any longer, "Callie woke up, again."

Everyone immediately gets happy at the news. Jude is the first one to speak up, "Is she okay? Can I see her?" This has been the longest he's been without Callie and he can't wait to see his sister.

"Of course you can buddy. She's been asking for you." Stef's declaration put an even wider smile on his young face.

"Can we come too?" Mariana asks. She doesn't even know Callie and isn't happy about her and Jude coming to live with them but seeing what Callie would do for Jude reminds her of what Jesus used to do for her and she respects Callie for that.

"I think for right now it might be too much for Callie, but we can see her later," Lena tells her daughter.

"Oh," Mariana's face falls at her words.

"Callie might be coming home soon and it would really help us if you, Mama and your brothers would get the place ready for her," Stef decides.

"Okay I can do that." Mariana agrees followed by Brandon and Jesus nodding in agreement.

Jude still doesn't feel comfortable around anyone but Brandon, but he ignores those feelings when he realizes that is the only way to see his sister. So he follows Stef hesitantly out.

After that, they break off into groups with Stef and Jude heading to the hospital and Lena and the others going home to help get things ready for Callie to come home.

In the car, Stef decides to prepare Jude for what Callie might be feeling and how to react around her when they get to the hospital. "Hey, buddy?" After Jude looks up at Stef she continues, "You have to be careful around Callie okay? She's not going to feel that well."

Jude looks at Stef likes she's crazy, "I know. I've been around after Callie is injured. I know what to expect."

At Jude acting like it's normal and realizing that it's not the first time Callie's been hurt, Stef's heart breaks even more. She promises that she will take care of the siblings so they won't ever have to go through something like this again.

Lena and the kids pull into the house and everyone gets out. "Okay guys everyone has a different job they have to do. Jesus I want you to set up the couch and the living room for whatever Callie will need. She won't be able to climb up the steps. Brandon you are in charge of cleaning up and picking up anything that she could trip on or will get in the way. Mariana I need your help in the kitchen to make some food for everyone for a little while so we won't have to worry about cooking."

Everyone agrees and they all split off again to do their jobs.

Jude and Stef arrive at the hospital and Stef has to run to keep up with Jude who is speeding through to get to his sister. At the nurse's station, Stef tells them who they are and the nurse calls for the doctor. After a few minutes the doctor gets there and walks up to them.

"Ms. Foster?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I need to talk to you about what to expect for when Callie gets home," Before he continues Jude interrupts him.

"Can I see her?"

"You must be Jude," The doctor goes on when Jude nods, "Go right in. She is very worried about you."

Jude looks at Stef to allow him to go to her room and when she nods he races off.

"Sorry about that. He was really worried."

"It's not a problem I completely understand," The doctor acknowledges, "Now like I was saying, Callie will be able to go home today but she will need to be constantly watched and will need a lot of help. She needs to keep elevating her legs and a pillow needs to be placed under her arms at all times. I will give you pain medicine but Callie should only get it when she really needs it as it is very strong. As I said before just limit her walking and make sure she doesn't strain herself and gets plenty of rest as well as make sure she eats and drinks enough. Other than that I should see her back in two weeks to decide anything else."

"Okay. Thank you."

Jude runs into his sister's room before slowing down at the sight of his sister awake. When she sees him she smiles, "Hey buddy. You okay?"

"Yeah. I missed you."

"I missed you too. The doctor says I can go home as soon as Stef signs me out and then we can spend more time together, okay."

"Okay."

"So tell me what you've been up to."

"Okay…"

**Sorry I didn't have Callie come home in this chapter I promise she will be home in the next one. This was mostly a filler but in the next one the other characters will appear more. I hope you guys are still interested in this story. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
